gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Rome-Night
|length = |games = Gran Turismo 2 }} Rome-Night is a fictional Italian street circuit which was only included in Gran Turismo 2. Also, as its name implies, it can only be raced on at night. Overview A deceptively difficult course featuring sweeping turns, tight, angular corners, and a high-speed chicane. Rome-Night also has the unusual distinction of not being featured in any event races, the only strange exception being as the ninth time-trial of the Super License tests. It can also be raced in Arcade Mode once the S-License is obtained. Lap Guide Sector 1 Heading down the straight towards the first, sweeping right-hander, keep the car close to the kerb on the side of the track and try not to slide too far out towards the opposite wall, as a collision here can reduce exit speed and cause the set-up for the next corner to be much more difficult. The next corner is a gentle left leading towards a slightly tighter left-right s-bend, and while these turns look easy on the track map, they can be hard to navigate if proper speed and steering input is ignored. Sector 1 ends just as the gentle right towards the sweeper approaches. Sector 2 Starting at the beginning of the decreasing-radius right sweeper, this is one of the more visually imposing corners on the track. While it looks easy as you approach, the gradual decrease in corner radius can cause large amounts of understeer here, potentially causing a collision with the outside barrier and severely lowering exit speed onto the straight. At the end of the straight section is a very technical series of tight, mostly blind corners, the first of which is a quick right-left chicane. This chicane can be a large cause of lap-time loss if adequate braking from the high-speed straight is not allowed. Once through here, a series of three, increasing-radius right-hand turns are encountered; first, a 90° turn, with no room for error between the barriers, then a 45° right that is quite easy to navigate, provided the car stays close to the apex, and lastly a small curve leading to the next series of difficult corners. Sector 2 ends here. Sector 3 Continuing from the previous gentle curve starts the third and shortest sector on Rome-Night. After a short straight comes a difficult-to-gauge, 90° right-hander. Care should be taken here to stick as close to the apex as possible so that the car is set up well for the next, most-difficult corner on the course. An extremely sharp, blind hairpin approaches quickly here, and taking this corner poorly can lead to the largest lap-time loss on the circuit, so firm braking and a good out-in-out line here is crucial. Sector 3 ends shortly after this hairpin. Sector 4 After speeding down the short straight comes another, less difficult hairpin. Sticking to the outside and following a smooth line through here should be fairly simple, and this corner breaks out onto another short straight section. Here a technical but not overly difficult double-apex set of right-handed corners is encountered. Keep a level head and take these corners in one sweeping motion. Brake firmly and stick to the apex along the first bend, straighten out the car and brake hard again for the last tight portion. Exiting here well will allow for maximum speed towards the finish line. Trivia *Due to it not being featured in any event races, Rome-Night is unfortunately one of the most overlooked tracks in the franchise. Category:GT2 Circuits Category:Italian Circuits Category:Street Circuits Category:City Courses